This invention relates to tracking systems and, more particularly, to solar tracking systems.
With the rise in the price of energy, there has been an increase in research directed to the utilization of solar energy. A primary problem in utilizing solar energy is to derive a sufficient amount of energy for practical use. Collectors are used to gather solar energy; and, obviously, larger collectors collect larger amounts of solar energy. However, there are many situations in which the area which may be utilized for collection is extremely limited. In order to increase the effectiveness of collectors of any particular size various reflectors have been devised for focusing the rays of the sun. Parabolic reflectors, for example, will focus the rays of the sun along a line or at a point thereby increasing the intensity of the heat at the particular line or point. By placing an object to be affected by the sun's rays at the line or point, more efficient use of the solar energy may be made.
Because of the movement of the sun, however, it has been found necessary to continually refocus any particular parabolic reflector. This may be accomplished mechanically but requires that a human operator continually refocus the device.
This problem has fostered the development of tracking systems. Such systems utilize various forms of energy to sense the sun's position and move the particular reflector so that it stays in position to focus the rays of the sun upon the object utilizing the solar energy. In view of the fact that the initial problem to be overcome by the use of solar energy is the lack of energy available from other sources, a tracking system which requires the use of substantial energy from other sources may be self-defeating.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a novel solar tracking system which utilizes solar energy and mechanical means actuated by the solar energy to accomplish the tracking.
It is another object of the present invention to increase the accuracy and reduce the expense of solar tracking systems.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive, yet accurate, solar tracking system functioning in response to solar energy alone.